


Believe

by Semi_problematic



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 14:44:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10664835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: The barn scene.. but not the barn scene. But the barn scene.





	Believe

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 20 minutes it isn't long sorry

Lukas had a fixation on Philips lips. They were perfect. Soft and tempting. They were sweet like honey and every kiss he got was a treat. That's probably why every time they were alone Lukas found a reason to kiss Philip. He'd kiss him because he said something stupid. He'd kiss him because he looked radiant. He'd kiss him because he wanted Lukas to. And he'd kiss Philip just for the sake of kissing him. 

Right now with their legs tangled together, their arms draped over each other, Lukas was kissing Philip just because he could. Philip pushed up into his touch, gripping Lukas' shirt tight. Lukas pushed back against Philip, sliding his hands up and under his shirt, his fingers mapping out Philips skin.

"Lukas." Philip panted, pressing their foreheads together. He had one hand tangled in Lukas' hair, the other was wrapped around Lukas torso. 

Lukas pecked his lips again, running his fingers through Philips hair so it wasn't in his face. "Yeah?"

"Are you doing okay?" Philips eyes were soft. The barn was dark, but a few cracks let starlight fall through the broken beams and a little light was illuminating from Philips phone.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?" Lukas kissed down Philips neck. He couldn't help it, it's not even because he wanted in Philips pants. Don't get him wrong, he really, really wants to get in Philips pants, almost to the point where it's killing him. But he just needed to be close to Philip. To soak up all the warmth he has to miss out on during the day. To get all the laughs and smiles and kisses that were rightfully his back. He just needed to be close to Philip because without Philip he was nothing.

"Well, you just are.. different?" He shrugged, laying his head on Lukas' arm. 

"How?"

"I don't know.. I guess you're just.. cuddly, I guess." He shrugged, looking down at their legs.

Lukas felt his face soften but at the same time his chest ached with guilt. Philip deserved better. He deserved a boy that was.. 'cuddly' all the time with him. He shouldn't be surprised when Lukas was nice. He should be used to it. Lukas just tightened his arm around him. "It's just.. how I wanna treat you."

A smile played on Philips lips. "Oh, yeah?"

Lukas nodded, leaning down and kissing him. "I wish I could do this, like, all day."

Philip laughed, his smile brushing across Lukas' cheek. 

"What's so funny?" Lukas whispered, tightening hid arms around Philip.

"I just don't believe you." He whispered, playing with one of Lukas' hands.

Lukas took a deep breath, looking up at the stars peeking through a hole in the roof. "Yeah, well, I mean it.. so don't think I'm lying." 

Philip laid his head on Lukas' chest, following his eyes up to the roof. "I wish we could, too..I like being near you."

Lukas nodded, setting his chin on Philips head. "I.. I have a competition coming up, you know?"

Philip nodded. "Yeah, the one that's like three hours away.

"Yeah, that one." Lukas swallowed. "I'm gonna come out at that."

"Oh, really?" Philip raised an eyebrow. "How are you gonna do it? Ride with a rainbow flag on the back of your back."

"Philip."

"I'm kidding." He laughed, pecking Lukas' lips. "Gonna do it during an interview?"

"No, I'm gonna win."

"And they're gonna know you're gay?"

"No, you're gonna come down and kiss me, duh." Lukas mumbled, playing with Philips hair.

"Are you sure?"

"Do you not want me to?"

"I don't want you pushing yourself, especially when you're gonna do it in front of so many people." Philip sat up, looking down at Lukas. "Your family will be there, your sponsor."

"I don't wanna hide you anymore." Lukas sat up, catching Philips lips with his own. "I'm going to do it."

\- 

"Do you still not believe me?" Lukas asked, walking his bike towards the building they were in.

Philip had his hands in the pickets of the jacket he was wearing. Lukas' jacket. "No, I don't."

"Well, now I'm definitely doing it, just to spite you."

Philip scoffed, shoving Lukas playfully. "I'm okay with what we have."

"Well, I'm not.. I want more."

"Greedy."

"Shut up, Philip."

Philip laughed, softly, glancing at Lukas. "You're gonna do good, today."

"I know."

"No, that's not what you're supposed to say."

Lukas cracked a smile. "So, what am I supposes to say?"

Philip shrugged. "I don't know, just thank me for being the most supportive boyfriend in the world."

Lukas stopped walking, leaning over the bike, kissing his cheek. "Thank you for being the most supportive boyfriend in the cute."

Philip felt a blush creep up his neck. "Hurry up." He mumbled. "You're gonna be late." 

-

The race went as expected. Lukas won, like always, and he did it effortlessly. Philip was sure his boyfriend would be a motocross star. He was beyond amazing. Philip had amazing seats, too, thanks to Bo. Bo hadn't been as bad as either boys expected, he'd even started calling Philip Lukas' boyfriend which was a big step. He was in the front row, sitting between Bo and Lukas' grandma, who absolutely adored him.   
Lukas climbed off his bike, letting it drop to the ground. Philip was watching him through the camera lens. (He filmed all of Lukas' races, he didn't even have to, but he did, he was so proud of Lukas.) That's when Lukas began to yell something. He was waving his arms and cupping his hands around his mouth and yelling. It was so hard to make out but Philip eventually figured out that Lukas was calling his name. Bo stuck his hand out, taking Philips camera.

"I'll film it." He yelled over the crowd. "Go on!" He raised the camera to his eye, filming Philip.

Philip stumbled through the row of people and down the steps to the racing path. He jogged across, looking around the arena, making sure no other riders were coming. When he got to Lukas, he smiled, he couldn't help it. "What did you need?" Philip yelled.

Lukas said something but it was lost in the sea of voices. The only thing Philip could make out was 'you.'

"What?!" He screamed.

"I love you!" Lukas panted, grabbing Philips hand with one hand, snaking his arm around his waist, pulling Philip against him. "I want to kiss you!"

Philip nodded, his eyes wide open. Lukas loved him.

"Can I kiss you?" Lukas yelled, smiling as wide as ever.

Philip nodded. "Wait!" 

Lukas froze. "What?!"

"I love you, too! Now kiss me!" He yelled, wrapping his arms around Lukas' neck, kissing him.


End file.
